WHAT THE HELL I OBJECT!
by Itachisfan
Summary: I thought it would be funny to dis Sasuke for once! This is not a Sasuke liker story! U been worn! R&R or my evil polt bumble bee will get u!


Okay lets skip a head a little shall we, are story takes places right after Sasuke just knock out Sakura and put her on the bench. "So your leaving." I ask walking up to him. "I have to Riku, if I want to get stronger and to defeat my brother." He replied. "Ur such an idiot u know that. Fine do what u want but remember this as soon as u set foot outside of these gates u and I are enemas, don't ever return to this place u wont be welcome here anymore and I'll be force to kill u even thou we were friends that won't matter once u leave. I guess u don't care but be careful not for my sake but for Sakura. Remember u been worn." I glared at him not showing him any kind of weakness. And with that said he walk right out of the villages an out of our life's.

five years later

I was at the hospital working with one thing on my mine.God could they make this stupid skirt any shorter or do they just in joy steering at all the girls asses…or do they just like steering at me!!!!!!!!!! sudden a ABMU appeared. "Hello how may I help u?" I called cheerful to him.

"Are u Riku?" He ask. "U must be new on the team but yep that's me. I smiled even thou my left eye was twitching. So whachya need sweetie?" I ask sweetly. "The Hokage wants to see u now but after want to go get something to eat?" He smirk while looking me up and down. "Ah…No, I would rather kiss Kiba's dog then go out with a pervert like u and at lest the dogs not perverted." I disappeared in a poof of smoke of shear darkness.

At the Hokages offices

"U wanted to see Hokage-san?" I bowed. "I have summed u here for a very important mission." "And what pray tell is that Ante?" I snickered. She throw a book at my head. "Sorry Hokage. As u were saying?" "The mission is to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha." "WHAT!!!! I OBJECT!!!!!!!" I yelled. "What are we in a court room?" She question. "No but still I object to it why don't u have that Hyuuga kid do it I bet he'll love to or better yet have Naruto do it or maybe Sakura she'll be glad to do it!" I wined.

"Oh just suck it up and do the damn mission and ur the only one who can do it everyone else is off on missions and wont be back for some time." She sighed. "I don't give a damn fine someone else!" I bark while throwing weapons through out the hole room. "Calm down ur doing it." She bark back. "Fine I'll do it but if I get back here and there all back there be HELL to pay!" I growled out. I left the room looking like a pin cousin.

On my way out I ran into Neji just returning from his mission and on his way to give his report to the Hokage. "That bitch will pay dearly when I get back from the mission, well on the bright side I still get to beat the crap out of Uchiha! Mwahahahahahaha!!!" I laugh evilly. "Are u felling alright Riku?" Ask Neji. "**_Just dandy_**! I just have to go retrieve that stupid Uchiha kid that's all." I spit out sourly.

"Ah…I see well good luck with that." He wave over his shoulder. "BASTARD!!!!" I growled out as I left the building and ran smack dab in to Iruka. "Oh sorry uncle Iruka I wasn't watching were I was going. "What's wrong Riku?" he ask. "Oh nothin just I been force to retrive the Uchiha brat that's all." I hiss out. "Have you seen dad any were?" I ask smelling up at him. "Last time I seen him he was at team 7 training ground."

"Thanks Uncle. I'll be seeing u around Bye!" I yelled running towards my house. I got home and grab my black backpack and pack for the mission. Once I was done I headed over to team sevens training ground. I sat in a tree and watch as Kakashi train the new ninjas along with a few AMBU were there just to train. "U know that'll never work Kakashi." I laugh. They all look up at me. "Well if it anit Riku."

"Yeah, yeah, save it for someone who cares." I bark as I jump down from the tree. "Someones in a bad mood, is someone PMSing?" Ask Kakashi. BAM I punch in square in the face which sent him flying into a tree. "No asshole I just piss at Tsynade for making me go get Uchiha and drag his sorry ass back home. Well see you when ever." I wave over my shoulder and headed on my way.

(Tow mounts later some were in the forest)

Bam there go another idiot that got in my way. So far I ran over 10 rabid fan boys, 9 perverts, 8 innocent bystanders, 7 trees, 6 stupid squirrels, 5 dumbass AMBU, 4 stupid bitch, 3 Akazuki members, 2 snakes, and 1 cat by ascendant might I add. Today was sooo not my day. What I didn't know was that the three Akazuki members were following me. (Not) I knew alright but I didn't care really all I really wanted to do was kill a certain Uchiha named **_SASUKE._**

"Hey idiots that are following me do u know where Sasuke Uchiha is?" I ask with barely any energy in what I said. "Did u try that snake bastard?" Ask a blue guy. "Yep I did and I killed him." I sighed. "What about Kabuto?" Ask a blond haired guy." "Yep, killed him to." I sighed again. "What about…" Started the blue guy. "Ah…Fuck it I'm going home and telling Tsynade I couldn't fine that chicken haired bastard any were." I stated tired, beat, and bane up.

I drag my feet. I was beyond tired I was dead tired. I stop for the night and made camp and went right to sleep. I woke up around noon and started off towards home. Which I reach with in 3 hours of non stop tree hoping. I walk right in through the gates and straite to the Hokages tower. "TSYNADE I…" I stop mid word. Right there in the room was the one person I have been looking for, for nearly two mounts. Oh yeah I wanted to kill him right on the spot.

"_what the hell is_ _**he **doing here_?" I growled through clench teeth. "Oh he returned a mouth ago." Tsynade smiled. "_And u didn't send someone to get me and tell me!!!!!!!!"_ I yelled. "Heheheheh guess it slip my mind." She laugh nervously. "_My ass u forgot u. Don't u ever ask me to do anything for u again_!" I yelled as I left the room and slammed the door shut. I went straite home and went right to bed. Someone started to bang on my door. "ARRRRR!!! IM COMING!" I yelled as I stomp down the stairs.

"WHAT!" I yelled as I throw the door open. My jaw drop. There standing in front of me was the one guy I sooo didn't wasn't to see. "What the hell do u want!?" I growled. "Tsynade said I had to live with u as I am on probation." He said shoving his hands in his pocket. I walk right down the hall after slamming the door shut only wearing a very short black tank top, and very short shorts while dragging Sasuke by the back of his shirt. I went down the hall and bang on Sakura's door. "What?" Ask a very sleepy girl. "U take him." I said while throwing him in side Sakura's room and walking a way and back up stairs to my room and going back to bed.


End file.
